


LoveBytes

by MegaKat



Series: BlueGeneral: A Collection of Nappa and Ami Oneshots [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKat/pseuds/MegaKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami is a world renowned hacker, and Nappa is the FBI agent assigned to track her down and arrest her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LoveBytes

**Blame Saiyajin-Neko for this, yall. Seriously, like omfg I wish I could find the Skype convo to post the hilarity of how this particular squirrel happened. You can also blame AnaFrost! She’s just as culpable! With that said, I’m just going to create a file of sorts for oneshot smuttiness involving my OTP, since there’s a few more stories I’m working on involving them. :) With that said! Enjoy LoveBytes!**

**Summary: Ami is a renowned hacker and Nappa is the FBI agent that’s been trying to successfully arrest her for months. After several run-ins with each other—one that resulted in his taking a bullet for her—Royston Nappa has finally tracked down his quarry. Or is she really just sitting and waiting for him, wearing nothing but her bra and panties?**

                He’d been tracing her signals for weeks, days, months, only to find out that her reroutes had been rerouted dozens of times, that every house he had been led to, every location he’d thought would finally be Blue’s—was really just a decoy. “Clever girl,” he had to admit aloud, just once. “But not cleverer than Turles,” he added after checking a few more locations on his handheld and settling on one that would be her most likely location judging by all of the government facilities that had been breached.

                Nappa didn’t have to walk far, and he was satisfied to find the location on the edge of suburbia—that was always her MO, she never blew all of the money she’d stolen on fancy penthouse suites or mansions, nor did she hide away in some basement in a ghetto. It was always a well-kept little house surrounded by little houses identical to hers, almost all of them owned by young professionals and soccer moms.

                Sighing heavily as he pounded on the door and didn’t receive an answer, he wasn’t surprised to turn the doorknob and find it unlocked. Nappa drew his gun at that; she’d never actually threatened him with physical harm before, but years of training would not be ignored, and he cleared the corners before ignoring the basement door and proceeding down the hallway. She wouldn’t be in the basement in a million years, Blue always had an escape plan and always gave herself an out.

                “Took you long enough,” a soft, feminine voice purred from an office chair sitting in the master bedroom, surrounded by nothing but computer equipment laid out over several large adjoined desks. All of it took up nearly the entire room, leaving hardly any room at all for the queen-size bed and modest little dresser, both pushed up against the far wall as if they were simply in the way. “I swear, Agent Nappa, I think you’re starting to get a little slow. Or Turles is,” she teased. “It took you six months this time. I was beginning to think that you didn’t want to see me again.”

                That last statement actually sounded sad, and when she slowly turned her chair around, Nappa found her wearing a little frown… and not much else. He swallowed hard at the sight of her in nothing but a matching set of aqua panties and a see-through lace bra, and he had to admit that his fantasies as of late hadn’t done her a bit of justice.

                “Maybe now you’ll want to come and find me more often?” She asked softly, her cheeks coloring slightly as she idly drug her nails over the leather armrest of her chair and admired the way his pants were gradually tenting. “…or maybe you’ll just want to come?” She asked, her voice taking on a low and husky note, her blue eyes smoky as she looked him up and down. “I know you want me, Agent,” she informed him when he only grunted and kept his gun leveled at her head from the doorway. “I have eyes and ears everywhere, remember? I know that you whisper my name at night as you get yourself off, sometimes while looking at my picture.”

                Even at six-foot-eleven, the largest agent in the FBI had never felt so small, and his cheeks turned the color of several sunsets, his eyes no longer able to meet hers. “You know nothing,” he mumbled in embarrassment.

                “Don’t I?” A single blue eyebrow arched at that, and the most notorious bank hacker in the world didn’t even turn around to pull-up any information about him. “Royston Nappa, born in Charleston, South Carolina on July 17th, 1981. You’re a Cancer, blood type O negative, six-foot-eleven, shoe size eighteen. You shop at the Big and Tall store in DC and sometimes they don’t even have your size, so you’re forced to buy your clothes and shoes online.

“Hm… what else. You were an offensive lineman and a quarterback in high school. You played lineman in college for the Gamecocks for one year, then decided to join the Marines after 9-11, dropped out of college even though you were being scouted for the NFL, and then did three tours of duty in Afghanistan and Iraq. You have two Purple Hearts and a two Silver Stars. You opted not to reenlist and applied for the FBI, who took you right away and put you in the field in the Anti-Hacker division, and when I went active three years ago, you were made the head agent on my case. Need I go on?” She finally drawled, “or shall I go into detail about your stint as an underwear model during that first year in college?”

                The little hacker couldn’t help but smile when he shook his head, his cheeks even redder than before. “No worries, I have a photographic memory, Agent Nappa, and I haven’t a single problem recalling that amazing body of yours. What?” She asked when he made a slightly pained face. “Men can objectify women all day long, but I can’t get myself off at night while watching footage of you doing the same on top of the covers? I have to admit, Roy,” she added with a whisper that bordered on shyness, “when you laid down on that bed naked and I heard you say my name... let’s just say I hadn’t gotten myself off that fast in years.”

                Grasping at what little dignity he had left, Nappa finally managed to look her in the eye again and was secretly floored by the sincerity in her eyes. Holy shit, she actually meant what she was saying?

                “Have I ever lied to you?” Blue sighed, reading him like a book.

                “Misled, yes… but outright lied… no,” he admitted, grunting as he uncocked his gun and holstered it. “I um… I remember that night,” he said, flustered as he looked around for a place to sit, but only found the bed and a chair that she had her feet propped up on. Hell no, he wasn’t sitting down on her bed. “I located you for the third time the next day. Why in the hell didn’t you say something then? Why are you bringing all of this shit up now, Blue?”

                “Because I was a little shy,” she confessed. “Took me six months to work up the courage to meet you dressed in nothing but my underthings. Are you complaining?”

                “No, I’m not,” he snorted, unable to keep his eyes from roaming her appreciatively. “But I’m still taking you in. Go on and get some clothes on, and then we’re taking a walk to my car.”

                “Not so fast, Agent.” Blue raised her hand then and scooted her rolling chair to the side with her toes, giving him a good look at her triple screen, pointing towards the center. “You see, there’s this little system crash that’s going to happen in about three hours.”

                Frowning deeply, Nappa knew that she probably had him by the balls. During their first encounter, something very similar had happened, only she’d escaped due to Agent Hino jumping the gun and trying to put a bullet in her skull. Nappa couldn’t help but lay a hand over his shoulder as he thought of how he’d tackled her to the ground, taking the bullet in her stead, but the memory only made the tent in his pants worse as he remembered how good she’d felt pressed against him. Not to mention how hot she’d looked in that nurse’s uniform when she’d come to visit him in disguise at the hospital to thank him in person.

                She’d been the first person he’d seen as he’d come to, her blue hair giving her away the moment she removed the black wig she’d been wearing, a tiny, sweet smile playing on her lips as she’d crossed the room and pressed her mouth to his briefly. 

                “If you hadn’t been so heavily drugged, I would have thanked you with more than a kiss,” Blue chortled, breaking him out of his reverie, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. “You southern boys are always so chivalrous, I swear… one of your many attractive qualities, Agent.”

                “Quit it, Blue,” Nappa sighed wearily. “Shut down whatever it is you’re doing and just come along quietly.”

                Her beautiful little laugh made him shiver, and when she took her feet off the chair, he felt his groin pulse and ache at the sight of pink, shaved lips through the translucent fabric of her panties. _This is torture. Sheer torture. Why, why, WHY did I have to go and develop feelings for this woman!? Hell, I’ve only met her five times and I’m practically in love with her!_

“Sit, honey,” Blue invited him. “No, seriously, have a seat,” she insisted when he shook his head. “You see, there’s a problem with this particular systems crash. It’s targeting all of the banks in America and Canada, and when they crash, it’s going to erase everything.  And I mean _everything_ ,” she emphasized. “No more debt, no more bank accounts, and the paper in your wallet and in my mattress is going to be absolutely worthless.”

Confused, Nappa dared to take the offered seat and rolled it slightly closer to the computer screen for a better look. “Wait… but… that’s not your usual MO.”

                “I know it isn’t,” she snorted. “I hack to prove that I can, and then I give almost all of the money to St. Jude’s and shit like that. _This_ particular little bug is courtesy of a hacker named Chronos. Nice girl, makes a bitchin’ pumpkin spice cake… but she’s a raging anarchist, as well as her husband, Bearskin. They’re a cute couple, made an even cuter kid, but they’re also a bit scary in the way they want to watch the world burn. Remember the Pentagon missile scare two years ago? That was them. I don’t want to be a rat or anything, especially after Chronos made me one of her bridesmaids, but when they start screwing with mine and White Rabbit’s territory…”

                White Rabbit and Blue. The Blue Fairy to be more specific, but Nappa hadn’t thought of her as anything but ‘Blue’ in a long time. “You two and your fairytale names,” he mused more to himself than to her. They still didn’t even know what her semi-partner in crime looked like, the only intel they’d been able to gather from her messages in the past was that she was a horrible speller and couldn’t use basic computer programs to save her life despite her hacking prowess. And judging by the way she’d saved the Pocky company from going bankrupt by transferring them funds, she had a sweet tooth. She also liked animals, since a lot of her money from hacking banks went to animal shelters and the ASPCA.

                “I can shut it down if you want,” Blue offered, her lips twitching up in a little knowing smile.

                “I’m assuming you want something in return?” He drawled out.

                “Correct. I’d like amnesty for all of my past crimes, since I’ve decided to retire,” she informed him. Propping her feet up in his lap, her cheeks reddened as she licked her lips, preparing to list her second demand. “And…” She swallowed hard as her eyes met his, her hands trembling slightly. “I want _you_.”

                “Excuse me?”

                “Your cell phone’s disabled, Agent Nappa, and you know that any wiretaps you wore in here won’t work,” she informed him softly, her voice full of hope as she prayed that he wouldn’t turn her down. “Not even Turles can get anything through my security, so don’t worry about anyone listening in. We’re all alone, just you and me. You don’t have to be afraid of getting in trouble for fraternizing with the enemy,” she assured him, boldly sliding her delicate foot over his inner thigh, listening to his gasp when she ran her toes over the bulge in his slacks. “It’ll take me about an hour to disable Chronos’s attack on the banks,” she continued, “so that gives us nearly two hours. Don’t worry, I set a timer when you came in the front door, so I can get to work and shut her down well before the banks crash.”

Blue had to admit, his rigid silence was beginning to unnerve her, and she sighed in embarrassment and fluffed her hair in agitation when he shook his head slightly. “No, Blue. Just… no. It’d be wrong, and you know it.”

“It’s only wrong if you do jail time for it,” she teased in an attempt to sway him. “Or if it winds up on 4chan. The weird side of 4chan,” she amended with a sheepish grin.

“Or if you’re an FBI agent with a raging crush for a hacker that’s wanted in fourteen countries,” Nappa countered sourly. “No, Blue. Hell, I don’t even know your real name, woman,” he stated flatly, anger peppering his voice. “I only know you as the Blue Fairy, or Blue, or Zua, or the Doctor.”

“Ami,” she replied gently, her blue eyes studying him intensely. “My real name is Ami. And Roy, I… I thought that you wanted this. That you wanted me. I wouldn’t have even let you find me again if I’d known that you really didn’t want me. But you have to admit, moaning my name in the dead of night would have made any woman draw the same conclusion.”

The devastated look in her eyes made him relent, and he studied her for a long, quiet minute as he fought down his libido. “Never said I didn’t want you, Blue,” he mumbled contritely. “If anything, I’m honestly more worried about what the hacking community will do to you in retaliation.”

“Heh… the only one I’m really worried about is Reaper. Maybe SpeedRacer, too. TrampStamp will think the whole thing’s the most romantic thing she’d ever heard if I tell her about you, and White Rabbit won’t mind so long as she can still call me to geek out about her soaps and to do her spellchecking. Chronos and Bearskin will be upset that I disabled their virus, but they should’ve known better than to mess with _my_ territory.”

“Spellcheck?” Nappa asked, stuck on White Rabbit’s possible reaction. “She has Word for that. Unless…”

“Yeah, Microsoft Office is still too basic for her. Hell, I had to teach her how to use Skype, and that took _hours_. How in the hell she ever managed to become a world-renowned hacker is beyond me, frankly.”  Ami matched Nappa’s little grin, emitting an echo to his chuckle, but she hadn’t forgotten the subject at hand. “So, yeah… you don’t really need to worry about me, if that’s what your hang-up is.”

“That and the fact that I’m supposed to be one of the good guys, and you’re one of the bad guys,” he huffed, even though he was unable to bring himself from moving her foot as it teased him.

“You took two bullets in Iraq, Nappa, and one for me,” she teased. “I hardly expected you to protest taking one for the team, especially if it meant getting laid by a woman you’ve been fantasizing about. If anything, I thought you’d be jumping at the chance and giving a hundred and ten percent in an effort to save the free world from being plunged into chaos.”

Damn it, she really did know him too well. Looking her over for the fiftieth time since he’d walked into the bedroom, Nappa closed his eyes, sighed, and weighed his options. “Would you really let the banks crash if I said no?”

Ami visibly held her breath for a long moment as they locked eyes, her stomach fluttering at the soulful look he was giving her, and damn her to hell, she just couldn’t lie to him—she never could. And to his credit, he had her dead to rights. “Of course not,” she let out in a rush of air. “You already know I wouldn’t. The children’s hospitals and everyone else I give money to would lose their accounts as well.”

She felt a tug at the leg still resting in his lap then, and she was suddenly being jerked across the gap between them. “Fuck it,” she heard just before his lips captured hers as his hands adjusted her position so that she was straddling him, his arousal grinding up into her core.

Judging from his reaction, she’d answered correctly, but Ami didn’t waste much time in analyzing his reaction; she was too busy moaning softly as he made short work of her bra, his hands cupping her as soon as the blue lacy scrap was on the floor, his callouses making her shiver with delight as they scraped lightly over her puckered nipples.  “Royston,” she breathed heatedly between kisses, now rocking over him in a clear invitation to just take her, the foreplay be damned. “Please, Royston…”

“God, baby, don’t call me that,” he groaned as he broke the kiss to nibble at her throat, appreciating the way she tipped her head back to give him better access, baring the pale, silky column in perfect trust to him. “Only my momma ever called me by my first name… and only when she was pissed.”

“Heh… I could be your momma,” she teased as she began to unbutton his shirt.

“Definitely the weird side of 4chan,” he rumbled as he remembered his gun and unbuckled his belt, dropping it carefully to the floor and out of reach. He trusted her, sure, but years of training made sure that Nappa wasn’t taking his chances with his firearms. The fly of his slacks was drawn down and his shirt was open already thanks to her nimble fingers, and she was moving against him demandingly once more, her soaked panties pressing to his cock the moment it sprang free of his boxers. A fleeting thought for the condom stashed in his glove box crossed his mind then, and the agent froze as he remembered that his car was parked a mile away. “Blue… you got any protection?”

“Pill,” she answered hoarsely, tugging her panties to the side so that the spongy head of his erection pressed through her soaked folds and rested at her entrance. “Trust me, I _don’t_ want kids just yet.”

Her answer came in the form of another passionate, deep kiss just as he gripped her hips and pulled her down onto him, his body rocking up simultaneously to push his aching cock into her. Ami moaned softly at the mix of pleasure and discomfort, mentally reeling from the size of him even though her photographic memory recalled every single throbbing inch of him from the video, right down to the smallest detail. “Don’t stop,” she breathed when he paused halfway in.

“Don’t want to hurt you,” he murmured in explanation before kissing her again and acquiescing, rocking up at a slow, careful pace to avoid hurting her as he stretched her warm, tight walls. Nappa didn’t want to withdraw from the way her tongue was sweetly stroking over his, but he did as he slid home, regarding her look of desire for a long moment. “Hurting you?” He asked pensively.

“Feels good more than it hurts,” she answered honestly, not about to lie; any woman would have a hard time taking his length and girth, but Blue had already worked herself up the moment she discovered him tracking her, and was plenty wet and ready for him. “Don’t stop,” she repeated, her mouth moving to his throat, bestowing slow, open-mouthed kisses to his five-o’clock shadow as she began to rock against him in a rhythm as old as time.

Her resulting whimper and the way her sex flexed around him let Nappa know that he wasn’t hurting her, and matching her slow movements, he let himself drown in her scent and how good it felt to finally be inside of her. It didn’t take long before he heard her little pants and huffs turn into soft, quiet moans, and when he felt her suddenly tighten around him and she emitted a long, helpless whimper, he tightened his arms around her and really began to move, riding out her climax. “That’s it, baby,” he encouraged her.

“Roy,” she whined, “I’m going to come again… shit, you—I—“ Ami was cut off from her own stuttering by his hips rocking fractionally harder, and it sent her tumbling right over the edge, her nails digging into his clothed back, her entire body trembling from the force of such an intense orgasm. She went limp at that even though he was still moving, her legs like jelly as she tried to find the strength to ride him again.

Taking that as his cue to switch positions, Nappa withdrew from her, setting her on her feet before she could protest, steadying her with his hands as she tried to find her balance once more. “W—What are you doing?” She asked shakily, trying to climb back into his lap for more, only to be stopped when he stood as well, his massive frame towering over her as he shrugged out of his shirt, exposing the tattooed arms and the rippling chest she’d admired for months.

“Giving a hundred and ten percent,” he quipped as he bent and drew down her panties, waiting until she’d stepped out of them before lifting her effortlessly and sitting her on the edge of one of the adjoined computer desks.  Spreading her legs wide and hooking them over his shoulders as he knelt, Nappa didn’t tease, letting her feel his hot breath against her wet folds only long enough to make her moan before he dove in, raking his tongue slowly over her clit, curling it against that bit of flesh over and over until she was quaking with need.

“Please, Roy,” Ami begged quietly, her hands cradling his head to her, her eyes rolling back as the tip of his tongue delicately traced the hood of her clit before giving her one slow, lazy suck. “Please,” she added with a whimper when he only gave her that one gentle pull of his lips. “I’m so close.”

“Come for me,” he purred between licks, pushing two fingers inside of her before latching on and sucking at her firmly, his eyes slipping shut in utter bliss when she let out a cry of his name. So far she’d been surprisingly quiet, and the sound of her crying out loudly was like music to his ears, so he found himself wondering what else he could do to her to make her sing for him so beautifully, just like she always did in his fantasies.

That song crested the moment after the thought had crossed his mind, and Nappa groaned into her wet folds as he felt her flexing and squeezing his thrusting fingers, her blunt nails digging into the back of his skull and her thighs clamping down over his ears, nearly muting her wail of pleasure.

It was only when she’d relaxed between random twitches in the afterglow that Nappa stood and turned her to face the desk, bending down and nudging her opening with the wide head of his arousal, practically purring when she instinctively parted her legs wider to accommodate him, her body moving into the growing pressure of him entering her from behind. “That’s it, baby,” he breathed in her ear from behind as he slowly eased into her, shivering at the tightness her recent orgasm had caused. “Take all of me.”

“You feel so good inside of me, Roy,” she whispered rapidly, sparks of light already firing behind her eyes as he sank into her to the hilt and immediately began to thrust gently in and out of her, stimulating already over-sensitized nerve endings. “I’m gonna come,” she warned him hoarsely as he pressed tighter to her from behind, his mouth exploring her shoulder blade and his heat surrounding her as he wrapped her securely in his arms. “Yes, Roy— _yes_ , right **_there_** —“

Groaning softly at the feeling of her clamping down around him, Nappa briefly drug his teeth over the back of her neck before turning her head and kissing her roughly, all of his senses overwhelmed by her taste, touch and smell and the way she was getting off on him so effortlessly. “Bed,” he suggested as he suddenly withdrew from her despite the way she was beginning to move against him aggressively in a quest for more of that sweet friction.

“But Nappa—“

“Roy,” he corrected her as he scooped her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing, taking the six steps to the bed quickly and laying her down on top of the comforter. “Let me make love to you right, Blue.”

“Ami,” she corrected him in turn, smiling shyly up at him at the sound of the word ‘love’ leaving his mouth and the tenderness in his eyes, her hands sliding up and around his back to embrace him even as her thighs slid silkily against his sides to draw him tightly to her. “And there’s no need for the bed, Roy; you were doing a fine job without it.”

“You’re not just a quick fuck, baby, not even if it _had_ been solely to save the world.” He was pushing into her again as he spoke, his breath hitching as she flexed around him and drew him deeper with her legs. “If you hadn’t guessed it already, I love you. Sounds stupid, but it’s true.”

“It’s not stupid, Roy… not at all,” Ami whispered softly, her fingertips tracing his face as she gazed up at him adoringly with hazy, half-lidded eyes, the pupils blown from her desire for him. “I figured it out when you took the bullet meant for me.” Her fingers lightly traced the nasty-looking scar in his shoulder, dipping into the chunk it had taken from his flesh, and she couldn’t help but kiss him there gently as her fingers moved around to caress the scar where the bullet had exited. “I love you too,” she whispered, trembling at the admission, followed by a quiet moan when he began to move again in response in a clear desire to cut the chatter and demonstrate his love for her with his body.

Ami realized then that he hadn’t gotten off yet, that he’d been unbelievably generous in making her come four times already while holding himself back for her pleasure. Her fingers traced the tattoos on his right arm as she kissed and nipped lightly at his throat, her hips moving in a way that invited him to take her fast and harder.

But he continued the leisurely pace as if they had all the time in the world to savor one another, and he groaned in triumph when she suddenly stiffened beneath him and let out the half-whine, half-whimper that meant she was coming and trying not to yell. “Come with me,” she urged him, her nails digging into his back and drawing little lines of blood as she raked them down and her body moved up, arching into him desperately.

Never one to disappoint a lady, the agent reared back and lifted her hips, gradually increased his pace, keeping an eye on her despite the sudden driving need to fuck her senseless, and when she seemed to revel in his voracity, Nappa just let go and savored the way she went limp and moaned in surrender. “God yes… never thought you’d be able to take it, Blue,” he rasped as he began pounding home, his eyes rolling back as she began to sing his praises loudly once more, his cock twitching inside of her as it quickened in response to her climax.

He trembled and slumped on top of her as he starting coming, the force of it taking his breath away and knocking his metaphorical feet out from under him as his body continued to move erratically, his loud groan echoing around the sparsely decorated bedroom. And then he was kissing her desperately as the waves of orgasm waned and ebbed, the look on his face one of rapture when he finally withdrew and looked down at her in silent awe. “I meant it, Ami.”

“As did I,” she sighed happily, her eyes and fingers idly roaming his slick, sweaty flesh. “Now… get up before I doze off, Roy. I’ve got work to do.”

“But it’s only been twenty minutes,” he chuckled. “Still got another hour and a half to make use of your very own personal FBI agent.”

“Another hour and a half of _that_ would find me passed out from sheer exhaustion, so I’d better get the work done first,” Ami giggled in reply as she nimbly slid out from underneath him and went right to her chair completely naked, grabbing a towel to sit upon on her way over, then donning her glasses so she could read the screen.

“Shoulda known it was you the first time I seen that tattoo on your shoulder, baby,” Nappa drawled out as he came up from behind, bending to kiss her right shoulder blade where she’d had the Blue Fairy from Pinocchio tattooed. “Ya know… the hunt for you is called Operation Pinocchio,” he chortled.

“And the hunt for WhiteRabbit is Operation Red Queen,” Ami answered as she typed at what sounded like a million words per second, her eyes glued to the screen as her fingers loudly clicked and clacked away. Her lips were twitched up in a smirk, though, and she stopped briefly to look back at him saucily. “And your accent is heavier when you aren’t as serious.”

“Oh come on, don’t make funna the way I talk, baby,” Nappa purred in her ear before nibbling at it, really putting the twang on heavy that time on purpose, sighing happily as she turned her head to kiss him. He hadn’t a clue what they were going to do once the crisis was averted and Chronos’s virus was shut down, but up until he left her case of operations, she was his and he was hers. And he planned to enjoy it as much as possible during those few short hours. “Will it really take you an hour?”

“Depends on how much you distract me,” she snorted, unable to keep herself from grinning when he let out a little growl and attacked her neck with his lips and tongue, surprisingly a lot more playful than she’d ever guessed he would be. The click-clack sound of her fingers abruptly stopped then and she turned in her chair to face him, trailing her fingertips over his tattoos. “Always wanted to see them up close,” she muttered shyly before getting to the point, her cheeks flushing prettily.

“Tell you what. Go down the hall and get us each something to drink? Maybe a bite to eat? There’s some leftover pizza in the fridge from yesterday, I think. That way I can do this and eat at the same time, and when I’m done with Chronos and her virus…” Ami trailed off there on purpose, leaving him to fill in the blanks as her enchanting smile drew him in like a moth to a flame. “Oh, and if you feel the need to check in with RumRunner, use my landline. It’s untraceable. And tell him I said hi.”

“Heh… Turles said yall worked together a couple of times,” Nappa answered as he pulled on his pants, mindful of the windows in the kitchen and the fact that a soccer mom would get on hell of an eyeful if she happened past while he was in there getting grub. “Since he started working on Operation Red Queen, he’s been getting on Hino’s nerves, calling them RedRum as some sort of ridiculous team name.”

Back to typing code at the speed of light, Ami just nodded, her lips twitching at the memory of some footage she’d watched a week ago. “No surprise, since they’re intimate.” His sudden silence made her stop typing again, and she smiled mischievously at Nappa’s expression. “You didn’t know? I’m surprised. I may have eyes and ears everywhere, but one only had to take a good look at their body language to figure it out. They’ve been checking into various hotels as Mr. and Mrs. Teach for several months now. The surname’s cute though, I have to give them credit.”

“Phht… Edward Teach. What, Blue?” Nappa snorted when she lifted an eyebrow in surprise. “I’m a man! A man who was once a little boy! And _all_ little boys know about pirates and fuckin’ Blackbeard. But seriously,” he snickered after a moment of thought, “Hino and that spikey-headed, cranky-ass nerd. Who would have thought?”

“I think it’s cute,” Ami confessed with a little giggle. “Sure, I’m not fond of Ms. Hino since she’s the one that shot at me and subsequently shot you instead, but watching videos of those two arguing is unbelievably amusing.”

“I have to admit, I’ll bet the hate sex those two engage in is hot,” Nappa rumbled, still stunned to learn that the two were a couple. “Not as hot as you, though,” he amended, just as floored that he’d just made love to the woman of his dreams and she was still sitting there naked, typing away with a tiny smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks. He felt a response in his pants at that and chuckled, then turned towards the kitchen, silently willing his penis to shut up and wait until she’d finished saving the first world. _And then… I’m definitely getting a second helping. Might as well enjoy this while I can, before I have to take her in._

“Damn it, I _do_ need to call Turles,” he realized in a whoosh of air, going straight to an old rotary phone in the kitchen that had some sort of device attached to it. “Probably some gizmo that keeps it from being traced,” he realized as he began to dial, chuckling despite it all at the wave of nostalgia he felt as he stuck one large fingertip in each hole for each number and turned the dial to call Washington, DC.

Back in the bedroom, Ami was gaping at lines of code, trying to convince herself that she wasn’t actually seeing what she was seeing, and once she could function past the emoji bunny rabbits embedded in the virus’s code, she scowled, her eyes turning into ice chips as she dialed WhiteRabbit.

The call was answered immediately, and a single well-plucked blue eyebrow lifted as she was greeted with a song and dance by a woman wearing bright pink swim goggles and a bunny rabbit onesie. “All you need is love! Da da dundundun! All you need is love! Da da dundundun! All you need is love! LOVE! Love is all you need! Love is all you need!”

Accustomed to WhiteRabbit’s antics, Ami got over the bizarre sight quickly enough and returned to glaring coldly at the computer screen when the woman in the bunny suit took a seat and beamed at her brightly. “You wrote the code,” she hissed. “ **YOU** DID THIS!?”

“Guiltyyyyyy!” Rabbit sang, beaming from ear to ear. “Though I wasn’t the only one that had a hand in it!” She added brightly. “Go back to the code and look a _lot_ closer, Blue-chan! My signature’s just the most obvious and the only one you don’t have to decode!!”

The overly eccentric Japanese hacker went silent at that, waiting patiently while her blue eyes flashed and sparkled behind her goggles on Ami’s lefthand screen while her naked friend got to work, picking through lines of code, finding hidden URLs that had been left just for her. And they all led to pictures—a photo of an old pocketwatch with the caption “YOU’RE WELCOME!”; a Ferrari with a scrawled out “Suna made me do it”; a picture of a woman’s tattooed lower back and “YEA! BLUE FAIRY GOT LAAAAID!”; then surprisingly, an image of the Grim Reaper tagged with “Happy Retirement. I officially do not support this union and you can tell Suna and Gus that I don’t owe them shit.”; and finally, one of a bottle of Captain Morgan’s Spiced Rum and a message that read “Yo ho ho… pl0x don’t tell on me. Red will slit my throat in my sleep.”

“We planned this for MONTHS,” Rabbit informed her ecstatically once Blue had leaned back in her chair and turned her attention to the other woman.

“Not that I’m complaining… or ungrateful… but… _why_?” Ami choked out.

“Because you were perving all over him for months and slacking off on your money laundering,” Rabbit answered with a rare straight face. “Bearskin initially wanted to set you straight, but Chronos convinced him that it was love and he relented, and then she started contacting all of us for ideas!” Her eyes widened behind the goggles then and WhiteRabbit just stared at a point behind Ami’s shoulder, informing her that Nappa had returned.

“Why… is she wearing a rabbit suit?”

“Because she’s special,” Ami replied without turning in her chair.

“Wow. Blue-chan… how does that even work? The top of your head doesn’t even come up to his nipples,” she mumbled in awe. Then she shook herself visibly and beamed up at the FBI agent, waving both of her hands ecstatically at him like a five-year-old. “Oh sorry! So rude of me! HIIIIYEEEEEEE! I’m WhiteRabbit! Pleased to meet you, Agent Royston Nappa! Judging by Ami’s state of undress, I’m guessing that you two made with the horizontal hacking! I’m so glad it all worked out for the best! I’m going to shut the virus down now to give you two some fun time; no point in wasting it on something I can crash with the push of a button! HAPPY RETIREMENT!” She added with a cheer, pulling a bag of confetti out of nowhere and throwing it around at random, spinning around in her computer chair and cheering out in Japanese, her yelling interspersed with the annoying sound of a party horn being blown.

The screen went blank before Ami or Nappa could voice a reply, and both of them just gawked for a long moment before chuckling in tandem and shaking their heads. “You think she’s off now, you should try explaining MS-DOS to her,” the naked hacker giggled.

“Is she always that crazy?” Nappa asked as he sat down drinks and a plate of food on the space where he’d just taken her from behind.

“ _Always_ ,” Ami replied seriously. “And you missed the fun part—apparently all of my hacker colleagues got together and developed the virus in an effort to keep me in one place when you closed in, in the event that I decided to flee. They made it just serious enough so that I’d be forced to stay put and save the world, simultaneously forcing me to confront you.”

“They didn’t know you’d be meeting me in your drawers, though, sugar,” Nappa guessed with a little grin as he took a seat next to her and slid a hand up to her inner thigh, loving the way her skin warmed his.

“No, actually… for a couple months I’ve been telling WhiteRabbit and TrampStamp that I was planning on meeting you like that, but I’d chicken out every time and run,” she admitted shyly. “I just happened to finally work up the nerves at the same time they decided to force us to meet without any chance of being interrupted.

“So… WhiteRabbit and TrampStamp, then?” Nappa asked, trying to piece it all together. “It wasn’t Chronos?”

“Oh, no, it was Chronos, too,” Ami snorted in reply as she pulled up the images she’d found imbedded in the virus. “Chronos, WhiteRabbit, TrampStamp, SpeedRacer and even Reaper.”

“And RumRunner,” Nappa huffed, catching sight of the jpg of the rum bottle before Ami could minimize it. “No wonder he wouldn’t answer my call. Little bastard, I’m going to break his glasses next time I see him.”

“You’re mad at him for getting us together?” Ami asked in surprise, slightly insulted by his reaction.

“No, I’m mad at him for associating with hackers when he’s supposed to be working for the good guys,” Nappa countered. “I won’t tell Hino,” he amended quickly, “but he and I are going to have a little discussion about fraternizing with the enemy and—“ He stopped at that and sighed. “Goddamnit I’m sounding like a hypocrite, ain’t I?” Snorting at his own ridiculousness, he just waved a hand to signal he took it all back, then bent and kissed her.

“I was about to ask you if you wanted a shovel for that hole you were digging,” Ami purred as he broke the kiss and scooped her up in his arms, taking a few long strides to take her back to the bed. “And what happened to food? Aren’t you hungry?”

“I’ve got an appetite, alright,” he drawled as he undid his slacks and kicked them off. “And I plan on getting my fill before the drive back to DC. We can eat while I drive,” he added with a tiny frown as he worried about her reaction about being taken into custody.

Ami’s frown matched his, and she trembled slightly until he kissed her tenderly, the love in his eyes settling her nerves. “No handcuffs, ok?” She whispered fearfully. “Please, Roy?”

Protocol required that he brought her in restrained, but he relented and nodded slightly. “Promise. Just promise me that you won’t run, and I’ll do my best to make sure you aren’t put in a cell, too. I’ll take custody of you personally as well as responsibility for you; I know that Director Kino won’t be too thrilled with the idea, but she trusts me enough that she might allow it.”

The prospect of Royston taking responsibility for her perked her up considerably, and the Blue Fairy licked her lips slowly as she admired him from head to toe. “Does that mean I get to sleep over at your place?”

“Until they figure out what to do with you, yeah,” he rumbled, hypnotized by the way her soft little hands were gently exploring his tattoos and the ripples and dips of his abs and pectorals. “After that… I dunno… you can move if you want, but I’d rather you just stay with me.”

“If I can avoid prison time, then I just might do that,” Ami promised softly, followed by a quiet noise of pleasure as he ground up against her clit out of instinct, his body seeking her tight warmth. “If not… will you make sure that I can get some conjugal visits from a certain agent?”

“Sure baby,” Nappa panted as she drew him down to her with his legs, accepting his attempt to enter her, keeping his thrusts slow and gentle. “Anything you want.”

 _Within reason,_ he wanted to add—but he was far past intelligent negotiation with the little blue-haired woman that had stolen his heart. He’d have to elaborate on this discussion in the morning, before they piled her belongings into her car and headed for DC… and towards their future.

 

**Ok, I’m ending it there! R &R folks, I’m blaming Saiyajin-Neko YET AGAIN for another Nappami oneshot that she squirreled me with last night!**

 

 

 

 


End file.
